


Rockstar

by sonnydays



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnydays/pseuds/sonnydays
Summary: "Rose didn't mean for it to happen. All she knows is that ever since the World Cup her thoughts have been clouded where Sonnett was concerned."The one where Rose finds herself fawning over Sonnett, thinking she's ridiculous for harboring these feelings in the first place. Little does she know...
Relationships: Rose Lavelle/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Well, this is new.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this, so please leave suggestions. Hope I did this odd pairing justice. Don't know why I've been on my Ronnett shit lately.

Rose didn't mean for it to happen. All she knows is that ever since the World Cup her thoughts have been clouded where Sonnett was concerned.

At first Rose was just enjoying her partner in crime. The month spent in France was filled with pranks and laughter, all innocent fun. It wasn't until one night when she and Sonnett were hidden in Sam and Abby's bathroom, trying to suppress their laughter, that Rose felt it for the first time. Emily's face was one of pure joy and slight mischief, and Rose realized she always wanted to be the recipient of that bright smile. Yet, she chalked this up to the fact that she enjoyed having someone just as crazy as she was around.

Then they became roommates. Mal, Kelley, and Sonnett had been deemed too rowdy to room together, so Sonnett had been switched into Rose's room. It was then that Rose became acutely aware of the feelings Sonnett caused her. One on one time without pranks was not their thing. And even worse, this opportunity excited Rose and she didn't know why. There was something about seeing Emily so soft and calm, the complete opposite of her normally chaotic self, that gave Rose a tight feeling in her chest. This Sonny was cozy and warm and gave the softest smiles you've ever seen. It wasn't just the soft look that was getting to her though, it was the way that Sonnett opted to walk around and sleep shirtless, the way she made funny faces at her in the mirror as they shared the sink while brushing teeth, it was the way that everything felt so oddly normal. Slowly, Rose was coming to the conclusion than this was more than just admiration of a friend. But it was World Cup time, and World Cup time meant no feelings, so whatever this little crush was would have to wait.

One night in between the England and Netherlands game the pair were watching a movie in their room. Rose's thoughts were running rampant, and Emily could tell. "Dude will you stop thinking so loud? I can't even hear the movie" she said with a teasing smile, but when she looked at Rose her smile fell. Rose was tearing up, trying to hide it, but with a look of concern Emily moved quickly to the edge of Rose's bed and said "hey whats wrong?" "What if my hamstring is too much of a liability and Jill decides I'm not worth it?" Rose muttered. With a look of sympathy, Emily said "Rose you know that's not gonna happen. Why are you thinking like that?" Without eye contact Rose began to let all of her pent up emotions spill. "I had to leave the semis because of it. I feel like eventually my dumb paranoia is going to cause the staff to decide that I'm not worth it. I mean I'm not Alex or Pinoe. If they decide they don't want to put up with my injury proneness anymore I'm easily replaceable. Jill was so patient with me for over a year and what if it was all for nothing?" By this point, Rose was letting the tears flow, feeling overwhelmed. Sonnett's brows furrowed and her heart broke watching this, and she reached out to pull Rose into a hug. Sonnett took a moment to just hold her as Rose buried her face into her neck, then she continued, "you're not expendable, Rose. Don't ever think you are because you're a God damn rockstar." This got a weak laugh out of the crying girl. "And you already know they plan on starting you in the final. Do you really think they would start you in the largest game on the biggest stage if they intended on getting rid of you? There's a reason Jill was patient with you Rosie, you're worth the time and effort. Both you as a player and just you." Even through her crying, Rose didn't miss the slip of the nickname and it made her heart flutter. Sonnett had nicknames for everyone, but Rosie just seemed too sweet and intimate. Yet she loved it. They sat there for what felt like forever, Sonnett stroking Rose's back as her sobs settled. Then finally the tears subsided. Emily pulled back and gave her a soft smile, one that caused a pull at her own lips. Rose expected Emily to get up and return to her own bed, but instead she made herself comfortable in Rose's bed, then pat her chest as if to tell Rose to lay there. For a moment, Rose just stared, awestruck at the idea of laying with Sonnett like that. Finally her trance was broken and teasing Sonnett was back. With a smug smile, she quipped "you gonna leave me hanging after I just gave the single greatest hug and speech known to man?" Rose couldn't help the way her eyes rolled and cheeks flushed as she settled down with her head on Sonnett's chest.

At first Rose was stiff as a board, but then Sonnett gave a huff, jammed her leg between Roses, and said "it's just me Rose." That was the issue though. It was just Sonnett. Sonnett who she didn't lay like this with, Sonnett who she never got emotional and vulnerable with, Sonnett who was slowly becoming the center of her attention. Despite the inner turmoil, Rose relaxed into her. With a bit of an inner pep talk and a deep breath, Rose rushed out a "thank you Sonny." Rose looked up when she felt Emily shift below her, and when she met the kind eyes and smile looking back at her she nearly turned to mush. "Anytime Rosie, anytime." There was something in Sonnett's voice that told Rose she truly meant it.

They spent the next thirty minutes like this, Emily running her fingers through Rose's hair and Rose secretly soaking up every second of it. As the movie credits began to roll, Rose noticed that Sonnett's breathing had evened out and her hand had stilled, indicating she had fallen asleep. Rose considered waking her to send her back to her own bed not knowing how she would feel about waking in this position, but she decided against it. She thought maybe it was selfish of her, but eventually she was too tired to care as she fell asleep.

When Rose woke the next morning, they weren't in the same position as the night before. Instead Rose was laid on her side, Sonnett's arm draped over her waist and head buried where her shoulder and neck meet. Rose began to panic, Emily would wake up freaked out and avoid her, she just knew it. But as she began to untangle their legs Emily made a noise from behind her, tightened her grip on her waist, and in a scruffy morning voice muttered "morning sunshine." Rose's cheeks were on fire, but she couldn't help the slight smile that made its way to her lips. "Morning Son. We should probably get going so we're not late for team breakfast. Don't think Jill would appreciate that the day before the final." At this, Sonnett pulled her impossibly closer, and with a frustrated groan released her and got out of bed at once. Rose watched as Sonnett strode into the bathroom. There was something about her walk that Rose was suddenly enamored with. It was a mixture between a confident and sexy and goofy and Rose couldn't get enough of it. Not to mention her exposed, toned back. Rose prayed that Sonnett would put a shirt on, yet simultaneously hoped she never would again. Then she snapped out of her thoughts and scolded herself. They're at the World Cup, and even if they weren't, Sonnett's a friend. A friend that thinks Rose is straight and would probably never see her as more anyway.

The day went on and the team was getting both hyped and nervous at the same time. The vets put on a brave face, but Rose was sure they felt just as sick as she did. There is no possible way you could ever be ready for a World Cup final, regardless of experience. The clock ticked on and they got through film, lunch, strategy and dinner. Finally their night time meeting concluded and Jill sent them off with a very comforting "get some sleep ladies, tomorrow determines it all for us and I don't have to tell you, but we won't see another day like it for four more years."

Though it was relatively early in the evening, everyone split off into their designated rooms, minds clouded with thoughts of what the next day would bring. Rose and Sonnett made their way into their room and began to get ready for bed wordlessly. As they brushed their teeth, Sonnett caught Rose's eyes in the mirror and gave her a wink, her lips curling into a smile around her toothbrush. Rose bent down into the sink and spit her toothpaste out in an effort to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

They spent their time before bed making stupid conversation, laughing, and talking about their experience with the World Cup so far. When the time came to go to sleep, Rose became extremely anxious. She was silently freaking out about the game the next day and couldn't settle her mind. After enough tossing and turning, Sonnett broke the silence, making Rose jump. "Whats going on up there, Rosie?" Rose took a moment, then in the shyest voice Emily had ever heard from her, said "will you come hold me?" Without a word or hesitation Sonnett got up and joined Rose in her bed, wrapping her up from behind. "Is this about tomorrow?" Sonnett asked in a low voice, and through the darkness she could feel more than see Rose nod. "Just remember what I said. You're a rockstar. You're gonna blow them all away tomorrow." And with that the two drifted off to sleep, Rose clinging to Sonnett's arm insistently.

Before Rose new it, it was halftime and the game was scoreless. The dutch goalie was simply phenomenal. The halftime speech was over in a flash, and they began to rally up and head back out to the field. As Rose lined up in the tunnel, Sonnett flashed her a quick thumbs up and bright smile. As cute as it may have been, now was not the time to dwell on it. Then in the 60th minute came Pinoe's goal and Rose felt like she could finally breathe. Just eight minutes later came Crystals steal, then Sam's pass and suddenly the ball was at Rose's feet. When she saw that ball sailing into the back of the net there was a feeling of pure euphoria. She celebrated, she finished out the game, all with her hamstring in perfect health, and then came the final whistle. 

When that whistle blew her heart burst and suddenly she was being charged by her teammates. Overwhelming joy came over her, but suddenly she was being lifted off the ground and she came to her senses. When she looked down, there was a glowing Emily Sonnett staring right back at her. "What did I say?" Emily yelled over the roars of the stadium. "You're a God damn..." "rockstar" finished Rose with a splitting smile, wrapping her arms around Sonnet's neck. Emily's eyes crinkled even deeper as she repeated "a God damn rockstar Rose Lavelle." 

Of course the night was filled with partying, and Rose stuck to her usual group for most of the time. Sam, Lindsey, Emily, Mal and herself were on the dance floor and as time went on Rose became looser and braver. She was pulling to Sonnett like a magnet and Sonnett didn't seem to mind. Somehow, at some point, Rose found her back pressed into Emily's front. Emily's arms snaked around her waist and Rose's head fell on her shoulder, allowing herself to enjoy the moment. As they swayed to the music, Sonnett turned her head slightly so her mouth was hovering Rose's ear as she said "I'm so incredibly proud of you Rosie." A smile fell to Rose's lips as she said "yeah?" Emily just tightened her grip on the smaller girl and whispered "yeah."

Eventually Rose and Mal made their way off the dance floor and found some desperately needed water. Rose saw Mal smirking at her and in an annoyed voice Rose said "what?" Mal's smirk only grew larger as she said "you know you're gonna have to explain what the hell is going on with you and Sonny, right? I'll let you explain when you're a bit more sober, but I'll be expecting an explanation." And if Rose has ever blushed before, it was nothing compared to the fire burning at her skin now. "It's nothing" Rose mumbled, but Mal just kept that same knowing smirk.

What Rose didn't know was that Sonnett was receiving a very similar talk from Lindsey still on the dance floor.


	2. Hufflepuff?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny starts to gain some confidence, while Rose attempts to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is all weird. Still trying to figure that part out.

They didn’t see each other again until the victory tour game against Ireland, but that didn’t stop them from talking almost daily.

Emily and Lindsey were chilling on the couch watching tv... well, Lindsey was watching tv. Emily was grinning relentlessly at her phone. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Lindsey caught on and said, “what could possibly be more interesting than me and greys?”

Sonnett’s head snapped up and a blush rose to her cheeks. “Nothing, Rose just sent me something funny.” If Emily could’ve smacked the grin off Lindsey’s face, she would have.

“Rose must be quite the comedian today because you haven’t put your phone down for at least twenty minutes” Lindsey said with a smirk.

With a frustrated sigh Emily put her phone face down on the couch and said, “it’s really nothing Linds.” But the weight of Lindsey’s stare was making her uncomfortable. Eventually she snapped “what?”

Another fifteen seconds of staring, then Lindsey began, in a much softer voice. “You know Son there’s nothing wrong with liking her. And I know you do, so don’t try and deny it. I think we’re way past that.”

Now it was Sonnett’s turn to stare for a moment. Then in a defeated tone she said “I don’t know Lindsey. I don’t even know when it happened, but I've gotta kick it somehow. Rose is barely interested in guys let alone girls... let alone me.”

For a moment Lindsey looked at her incredulously but spoke in the same soft voice. “Sonny I don’t know about that. I mean Rose can be touchy sometimes like any of us, yeah, but what you described from the World Cup is an entirely different Rose than anyone’s seen. She’s not vulnerable or emotional with people. I mean hell, she’s even worse than you” she said with a teasing smirk. “But honestly, I don’t think Rose would allow anyone to see her like that, or hold her like that, or dance with her like that if she weren’t the slightest bit interested.”

“We cuddle like that when we’re upset” Sonnet said in a quiet voice.

“But that’s us, Sonny. We’re like that. I mean I can’t tell you for sure, but I wouldn’t completely brush off the concept of her liking you back.”

Sonny’s phone buzzed against the couch and she picked it up within seconds, Lindsey rolling her eyes at how smitten her friend is.

...

Rose walked into the hotel in Pasadena and her first instinct was to search for a certain blonde bun. She hated this. It had been years since Rose had been interested in someone, let alone one of her closest friends.

Without the World Cup as an excuse to suppress her feelings, she was left to sulk in her more than platonic feelings for Sonnett. It didn’t help that she gave into every temptation to text the girl about anything and everything.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sam bumping her shoulder and giving her a look. “It’s been a month and you’re not even gonna say hi?”

Rose just smiled and pulled the taller girl into a brief hug. “Hi Sammy. And don’t be ridiculous. You know I count down the days until I see you.” This got a laugh out of Sam, but for Rose the joke laid a bit heavy. She had been counting down the days, and it was because of a certain someone.

Only a moment later came a loud fuss entering the hotel. An angry looking Lindsey was shoving her suitcase into Emily. “Ow! Linds I swear it wasn’t me!” said Sonny. Judging by the smug look on her face though, whatever it was, she had done.

They made their way over and through a fit of laughter Sam asked what was going on. “Well when I went to pull my bag out of the van it was completely open, and all my clothes came flying out. I just had to pick all my shit up off the road!” Lindsey said with a furious glance in Sonnett’s direction. The latter just held the same stupid smirk.

Finally, Sonny looked up and locked eyes with Rose. Rose couldn’t help but notice the way that smirk turned to a soft smile and it sent her heart sailing. “Sup Rockstar?” Emily said.

Clearly texting Sonnett was a much easier task than actually speaking to her, because Rose just squeaked out a "hi" and looked away. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Rose cut the conversation short by announcing she was headed up to her and Sam’s room.

She thought she had made a smooth escape, but she should have known better considering how nosy her friends are. Sam trailed right behind her and when she entered the room, her first words shocked Rose. “What’s your deal? You never miss an opportunity to steal Sonny away and plan some big prank.”

“I’m just not feeling it right now. Feeling a bit jet lagged.” Rose trailed off hoping to get Sam off her back. With a questioning look and a muttered “weird” Sam left the room again.

It wasn’t until the next day at training that Rose got a real opportunity to see Sonnett again, and it was slowly killing her. The entire time she had to work her hardest to not ogle at the girl. It was truly getting ridiculous.

Then came the end of practice. August in Pasadena is hot, Rose is acutely aware of this. But Sonnett really didn’t need to pull her shirt off, letting it hang off her neck instead of properly covering her. And she absolutely didn’t need to catch Rose staring OR send her a wink in return. Needless to say, Rose had no clue what to do at this point.

And that’s how she ended up in Mal’s room ranting. “Mal quit laughing it’s really becoming an issue for me!” Rose whined as she stuffed her face into a pillow.

“I’m sorry I know it’s really not funny” Mal said through a few giggles, “but it’s Sonny! She’s chaotic and goofy and just... Sonny!”

“I know and that’s the problem, Mal!” At this point Rose was so frustrated she could cry.

“Why don’t you just tell her? I mean this IS Sonnett we’re talking about. If she likes you, great. If she doesn’t, I doubt anything would change or be weird. If there’s one thing Sonnett deserves credit for its how easy she is.” Rose pondered this for a moment, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to.

“I don’t know maybe” Rose said in a hushed tone.

In another room, Emily was trying to contain Lindsey. “Linds you seriously gotta stop yelling dude.”

“I’m sorry, but you just told me that you caught Rose, who you have major heart eyes for, checking you out and I'm expected to control myself?” Lindsey asked in an exasperated tone. “What the hell kind of a best friend would I be?”

At this Sonnett gave a slight smile. “I still don’t know, though. I mean it really could have been nothing.”

Lindsey just rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so stupid. She likes you. I get that you’re all nervous but seriously, get it together.” After a bit more bickering, Sonnett was nearly fully convinced that Rose may feel the same. Soon enough the two were making their way down to dinner.

When they made it into the dining hall and spotted Mal, Sam, and Rose already sitting together, Sonnett made a decision. She was going to be bold. Well, if sitting next to Rose constitutes as bold. So, she made her plate, yelled at Lindsey to hurry up, then plopped down next to Rose. “Hey kid” she smiled over at Rose, who in turn just gave her a shy smile.

Throughout dinner Emily kept trying to get into conversation with Rose, but their friends weren’t allowing this. Finally, Sonnett had had enough. She turned to Rose, quite abruptly, and said, “do you wanna go hang somewhere? I’m not feeling up to all this company.” It was a lame excuse, Emily knew that. But she was desperate to hang out with Rose individually. Especially since it felt as though Rose was avoiding her like the plague since they showed up.

For a moment Rose wanted to shoot this idea down, but then she thought better of it. If there was any possibility Sonny liked her back, she might want to start acting like she could handle being in the same room as her.

Once Rose had agreed, Sonnett stood, followed by Rose, and their three friends gave her a questioning look. “Rose and I are gonna ditch.” Sonnett said. Lindsey and Mal each gave Sonny and Rose a look, which they both ignored. Sam, on the other hand looked offended. When they left the table, she turned to the remaining two and asked, “what the hell is up with them?” Lindsey and Mal just burst out laughing at how oblivious Sam was. It took several minutes to calm before explaining the situation to their clueless friend.

The pair made their way upstairs to Emily’s room. When they arrived, it struck Emily that she had no idea what they were going to do. For a moment, they sat awkwardly on separate beds. Then Sonnett suggested a movie. It wasn’t her best idea, but she needed something. It’s not like they could go out considering they played their first victory tour game the next day. With Rose’s approval, she turned on Harry Potter, which she figured was a safe bet.

Rose excused herself to the bathroom and for a solid minute she stared at her reflection. She decided then and there that she needed to do something, anything, to stop feeling like a coward. So, with a flush of the toilet and some running sink water (so Sonnett didn’t know she was having yet another mini freak out), she made her way back out and climbed right into bed with Sonnett.

There was a good foot between the two, but Rose officially felt as though she’d done something to be proud of. They sat watching Sorcerer’s Stone a bit awkwardly. It wasn’t until the scene of the sorting ceremony that either spoke.

“Which house do you think you’d be in?” Sonnett asked.

Rose looked at her questioningly, then asked “which house would I _want_ to be in, or which house _would_ I be in?” Sonnett took a moment, then said “both.”

“Well, I think I would be in Slytherin, or at least that’s what everyone else would say. But I think I’d want to be Ravenclaw. I don’t know why really. I think I just would rather be known as intelligent. What about you?”

Emily angled her body towards Rose at this point, and Rose mirrored her, bringing them just a bit closer. Then Emily went on. “I think I’d be Slytherin, and I know that’s what everyone else would say, too. I don’t think I’ve really thought of which I would want to be in, though.”

A moment passed with them just looking at each other, but Rose broke the silence saying, “I wouldn’t say Slytherin for you.”

“Oh yeah? Then where would the old sorting hat place me Lavelle?” Emily asked teasingly. But Rose wasn’t joking when she replied “Hufflepuff.” This got a repulsed look out of Emily, prompting Rose to continue. “No, it’s not a bad thing! People always make fun of Hufflepuff, but I think only the best people end up there.” This caused a smirk to make its way to Emily’s lips. “You think I'm the best, huh?” Rose began to blush profusely, but then Sonnett said, “so tell me, why am I a Hufflepuff?”

Rose was hesitant but decided this was the bravest she could be. And all she had to do was be honest. “Because, you’re hardworking and loyal as can be. I mean you’d never necessarily stick up for yourself, but anyone who comes close to hurting your friends are as good as gone. And you’re always so patient with everyone. At least when it matters. I mean you’ll just listen to someone spew all their issues and it’s like you're listening so intently, genuinely wanting to help and be there. At least that’s how I felt when I talked to you at Worlds. You made me feel so safe when I was losing it. I don’t know, I guess you’re just super kind, regardless of all the pranks and slyness.”

By the end of her little rant Rose was feeling very exposed and embarrassed, but Emily just smiled at her, moved a bit closer and placed her hand on Rose’s hip. When Rose finally looked up at Emily, there was something in her eyes she couldn’t decipher. “You know, I for one, think you’re pretty damn smart Rosie. You’d fit right in in Ravenclaw.”

This just made Rose laugh. Of course, she would gush to Sonny about how great she is, and in turn she’d get something so dull. But it didn’t matter to Rose, though. She loved it all the same.They sat there for a decent bit of time saying nothing. But this time the silence was comfortable. Then Sonny began to move in a bit closer, just slightly. Rose’s breath caught in her throat and then-

And then they heard the key card in the door. In came Kelley in her overtly loud fashion. Emily retracted her hand at an alarming rate and went back to watching the movie, laying down with her hands behind her head. “Time for bed kiddos! Don’t want to be half asleep on the field tomorrow, even if it is just Ireland!” Kelley exclaimed, heading into the bathroom. Rose got up from the bed, and Emily did, too.

“Let me walk you out” Sonny said.

“The doors right their Son” Rose said with a laugh. And to her surprise, a blush actually came to Sonnett’s cheeks.

“I know that. Just come on” Sonny frustratedly said as she began to walk towards the door. Rose followed, and when Emily opened the door to let Rose out, she pulled her into a hug. A hug that Rose melted into.

“Goodnight Rosie” Sonnett whispered, still embracing her. They pulled apart and with a shy smile Rose responded, “night Sonny”.

When Rose laid down that night, it was a lot of confusion. She was almost sure Sonnett was about to kiss her. And damn Kelley had to burst in at the most inconvenient moment. As she drifted off to sleep, her mind was filled with thoughts of kissing Sonny, and how badly she had wished it really happened.


End file.
